monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
thumb|300px|right|Her first rape scene. thumb|300px|right|Her second rape scene. Alipheese Fateburn the XVI (Sixteenth), more commonly known as Alice, is one of the main characters of the game. Despite her young age, 21-years old, Alice is both the 16th Monster Lord and the last daughter of the Fateburn family after her mother, Alice the XV (Fifteenth), was killed. Alice becomes the traveling companion of the protagonist Luka and accompanies him on his journey to create a world where humans and monsters can coexist. Alice is first encountered on Ilias’s birthday when Luka finds her lying unconscious in a crater. Prior to this, Ilias’s message to Luka is interrupted as she neglects attending Luka’s baptism. It is heavily implied that Ilias attacked Alice at this point. Additionally, Alice mentions that she was just leaving Hellgondo in order to start her adventure as a traveling gourmet, and Ilias most likely attacked her in order to bring her and Luka together as a part of the goddess’s master plan. This may explain Alice’s hatred against Ilias. Alice is a unique form of Echidna, which is a more advanced species of Lamia. However, the family of Monster Lords possesses several unique traits; most notable would be the flowers which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair. She wields magic ability far more potent than any other mortal monster as well as great physical strength. Alice may manipulate her lower body in a variety of abnormal and often unsightly ways, often revealing tentacles, an ability likely exclusive to Monster Lords. Alice follows Luka on both a gourmet and sightseeing tour of the world, as well as finding the cause behind the Slaughter of Remnia. Being a snake monster, she is prone to gluttony as thoughts of food often dominate her free thinking. She often berates Luka for his ignorance and lack of ability. Although she has claimed several times that she will not aid Luka in his battles against monsters (refusing to lay a hand on her “cute subordinates”), she provides him with both combat and endurance training that exponentially increase his power. On rare occasion, she intervenes with a fight, providing Luka with an advantage needed to be victorious. Biography Her mother, Alice the XV (Fifteenth), had a dream of coexistence between humans and monsters, however she believed that she would have to sacrifice herself in order to achieve this goal. She was slain by Marcellus and Lazarus. After realizing the Monster Lord’s intentions, they prepare to announce her wishes. However, Alice the XVI came and attacked, unintentionally ruining her mother’s plan. Additionally, she killed two of their companions, one being a woman whom they loved, and they founded Ilias Kreuz out of vengeance. She was then raised by Tamamo, the tutor for the Monster Lords from the fifth generation. However, she was bullied by kitsunes back then and wanted vengeance; Tamamo reasons that this was one of her methods in raising the Monster Lord, otherwise Alice would turn against humanity. Alice also mentions that she never left the castle at a young age, and was constantly fed semen in order to survive. When the Monster Lord ceremony came into place, Alice came out on top having defeated Alma Elma, Tamamo, Erubetie, and Granberia. Alice then formed the Four Heavenly Knights through the combatants to keep power in check. As the Monster Lord, no monster dares revolt against against her. Alice soon decided to leave Hellgondo to travel the world, however she was attacked by an unknown creature and crash landed at the Ilias Continent. It was not long until Luka found Alice unconscious in a crater, opted to ignore her or help her. If he ignores, Luka runs off to be baptized by Ilias, only to find out she did not appear. He mysteriously wanders back to where he found Alice, and with a grown hatred for humanity, she begins attacking him. She easily overpowers Luka, then proceeds to rape him with an opening at the tip of her tail, and finally kills him. If Luka agrees to help her, she wakes up and begins to ask Luka about her whereabouts and who he is. He can either choose to answer honestly, lie, or say nothing at all. Going with a lie (saying she just ascended to heaven and died, and then claim to be a slime) or not responding, she hypnotizes him to speak, in a rather pathetic manner. As Luka leaves to be baptized, Alice coils around him and asks why he did not strike her when he had the chance. He reveals his dreams of coexistence, which intrigues her and claims that the idea is merely silly. She releases him, however Ilias does not show up to baptize him. Alice then appears to Luka in his house. Even after not baptized by Ilias, she convinces Luka to continue his journey, and decides to accompany him as a traveling gourmet. However, she wonders how long he can cling onto his “silly belief” of coexistence, and will abandon him once he drops it. Additionally, she insults him by calling him a “fake hero” and an “idiot”. During their journey, she makes Luka hold onto the World Traveler, a 500 year old book which is the ultimate guide for any adventurer or gourmet. Being a very old item, Luka assumes the information is outdated. After chasing off a Slug Girl, Alice warns him that he is not her ally, and is merely observing him. She refuses to partake battle against other monsters and hides from them, and if Luka fails to put up a fight, she will abandon him. Setting up camp, she notes how poor his swordplay is and decides to teach him his first skill: Demon Decapitation. She also tips that using Guard against enemies that prepare threatening attacks will ultimately dodge said attack. Moving onto Iliasburg, Alice mentions that the town has an inn which is famed for its Ama-ama Dango, however as a monster she cannot step in. Luka convinces her to disguise herself, otherwise she would not be able to enjoy the luxury. However, the town is under attack by Granberia, a member of the Four Heavenly Knights. As she attempts to kill Luka for not revealing who taught him Demon Decapitation, Alice steps in and stops her. As Granberia kneels, Alice berates her actions for attacking a town mercilessly and not allowing her to savor the town’ Ama-ama Dango, and orders her to leave. Luka is a bit dumbfounded by this. Staying at the inn for chasing away the attacking monster, the innkeeper agrees to give them the “Hero’s Rate” and the two stay overnight. Alice then savors the luxurious food and then rapes Luka with a handjob for semen. When the two leave Iliasberg, Alice takes note of Luka not fighting to the fullest in battles. She then gives him the Angel Halo, a sword melted with 666 angels and can seal any sort of creature. After changing an Earthworm Girl into a regular earthworm, Luka thanks Alice for the sword, despite his opinion of the weapon’s grotesque appearance. At Happiness Village, Alice insults the female citizens for not standing up to the attacking harpies. They are then convinced that they must fight back against them. Once Luka resolves the whole issue, Alice happily munches away on Happiness Honey. As they leave, the Queen Harpy asks Alice something, whom replies that she is merely a traveling gourmet. The harpy does not indulge further details, leaving Luka dumbfounded. Fending off a Leech Girl, the two set up camp. Luka then tells the story of how Heinrich defeated the Monster Lord 500 years ago, which annoys Alice for telling a story of a monster being slain right in front of another monster. Alice says that she knows the current Monster Lord, and that she may be "closer than he thinks", which confuses Luka. She then decides to teach him Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust, or just Thunder Thrust having omitted the first part for being "long and disgusting". Alice tells Luka about the skill's "horrid, bloody" backstory, which disturbs the fake hero. At the end of the Treasure Cave, Tamamo, another member of the Four Heavenly Knights, accidentally reveals Alice being the Monster Lord, Alipheese the XVI. After Tamamo leaves, she mentions that she wasn't hiding it; he was too stupid to notice the obvious hints (Granberia kneeling before her, "the Monster Lord being closer than he thinks"). As the Monster Lord, she stated "only in self-defense shall you exert power" to her minions, however many ignored her law or interpreted it in another way. With the ultimate enemy in front of her, she asks Luka what he would do. If Luka chooses to fight, Alice quickly disarms him as her lower body opens up, revealing hideous tentacles. In a vore scene, she sticks Luka in her lower opening and devours him. Believing that the Monster Lord isn't his enemy and is not evil, Luka states that if the Monster Lord were to be defeated, the rest of her minions would be confused. Continuing their journey, Luka acknowledges that she won't lay a hand on her "cute little subordinates" and is merely someone who is traveling with him. Heading to Ilias Port Alice hypnotizes the captain to allow them to sail to Sentora. While on the boat, she teaches Luka Demon Skull Beheading. Suddenly, the chilly winds stir as the Poseidon's Bell rings, and an intruder boards: Alma Elma, one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Acting a representative for monsters world-wide, she asks her lord if she can execute Luka as an act of "self-defense"; Alice doesn't care. When Luka 'defeats' the Succubus Queen, Alice allows her to retreat. After Luka defeats the Four Heavenly Knights, a familiar, tremendous voice rings out, congratulating him and invites him to face her. Dumbfounded, he rushes and ignores Tamamo's warning. At the Monster Lord's Throne room, Alice confronts Luka, welcoming him as the 16th Monster Lord as if they've never met. At first, Luka assumes it's a joke, until Alice reminds him that as the hero, it's his duty to slay the Monster Lord. He then realizes that she's trying to sacrifice herself for peace, just as her mother did before her; the people need a story that will unify them, signaling the end of one age and the start of another. With their Lord defeated, the monsters raging throughout the world will subside, and Luka will be held up as the hero before all. He protests that he doesn't want to be a hero; Alice sternly maintains that it's necessary. Gradually Luka starts to put the pieces together - all of the training Alice gave him, the quest to gain each of the Four Spirits, seeing the world together, all of it was leading up to this moment. She says that while traveling the world with him, she gained hope for the future. He retorts that if the future is so hopeful, there's no need to fight, but she simply repeats that the hope will come to nothing without sacrifice. Even with the Heavenly Knights defeated, humanity will never believe the monsters truly subdued if the Monster Lord still lives. The time for talk ends; ordering Luka to take up his sword, Alice seals the room and attacks. With a silver of health remaining, she tells him that she will always treasure their adventure, and asks him to finish the job and become a true hero. If he attacks, Alice dies. Ilias comes down to congratulate the hero, and allow him to claim the treasure chest in the room as it is rightfully his. Inside is the ribbon that Luka bought for Alice; Ilias wonders why a monster would cling onto a cheap item such as this, and takes Luka to be raped for eternity. If Luka does nothing, the battle will end with Luka refusing to strike down Alice, claiming that humans will oppress monsters without a lord, and killing Alice would go against his own beliefs. As Alice looks doubtful, Luka assures they will travel the world once again until coexistence is achieved; surely, Alice has yet to taste all of the cusines in the world. Encyclopedia Entry Alice (1) “A mysterious monster only matched by her mysterious power. With her identity unknown, it’s unsure if there are even any monsters who can match her strength. Though it appears she means no harm to humans, she is merciless if one dares to challenge her. The price for challenging her is pricy, indeed.” Alice (2) “The 16th Monster Lord, outside of the founding Monster Lord, she is the most powerful of them all. Even though she’s very young in the monster world, she holds the loyalty of the Four Heavenly Knights. Though she has a policy for monsters to only attack humans for self-defense, there are many who are seemingly going against it. But in fear of her overwhelming power as the Monster Lord, there are none who dare revolt against her. She has been traveling with Luka for a long time. With Alice absent from the castle, Tamamo seems to be in charge of governmental affairs.” Alice (3) Battle Overview First Battle Her first battle is an impossible one; Luka’s attacks only deal a very small amount of damage to her. She’ll use Magic Concentration and end him with Monster Lord’s Cruelty. Fighting her can be avoided, but is required to unlock her entry in the encyclopedia as well as achieving 100% completion. Overwhelmed by her dark power, an opening within the tip of her tail devours Luka’s penis and forces him to ejaculate repeatedly until he ascends to heaven. Second Battle In her second battle, apply the power of the Four Spirits and wail on her with Serene Demon Sword. If she uses Magic Concentration, guard it. Don’t worry about taking too much damage; Sylph and Undine should have no problem dodging her. If she uses her bind, Struggle for three turns to escape. When Salamander runs out, immediately use her again. With a silver of health remaining, she will ask Luka to finish the job. If he decides to kill, attack with anything, although Quadruple Giga will provide a bit of extra dialogue. If he chooses to spare, Wait or Guard two turns; she will not allow a Surrender nor Request. Succumbing to her deadly magic or pleasurable attacks, she asks if Luka was fighting seriously. She also reveals that she is unable to dispel the barrier she placed earlier to force him to fight, meaning they're both trapped in the Monster Lord's Throne forever. Alice then binds him with her tail and does a vaginal intercourse, and this pleasure will continue for all eternity. Trivia *Alice has an odd fear of ghosts, despite being an all-powerful being. This is evident when she makes obvious frightened reactions when the word "ghost" is mentioned. She also clings onto Luka after mentioning the Treasure Cave may be haunted by them. Additionally, she had fainted after the ghosts in the Haunted Mansion appeared prior to Chrome’s defeat, and later urges him to leave the ghost-invaded San Ilia with blank eyes. *Due to variances in the translation, there are different versions of her full name, including Alipheese and Alicefeeze. Gallery Human Alice.png|Alice in her Human Form Scared Alice.jpeg|Scared Alice Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Monster Lords Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Lamias